leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-33536623-20140127122040/@comment-9008617-20140201064708
"Wrong, it was my third post. You're also conveniently obmitting the fact that I didn't flame you at all and you just kept making witty remarks about me derailing the thread." - Mege Rrright, it's my bad. You admitted to flaming me in the third post and you initiated by implying that I'm a noob Riven player from the get-go. My bad. They weren't witty remarks. You clearly were and have derailed this thread in order to attack me. And no, that's not "self-victimization" because I'm not asking for sympathy or pity - it's simply the truth. "So is giving my opinion garbage now? Why is it that everybody who isn't agreeing with you must be wrong?" - Mege Why do you keep trying to put words into my mouth? I never said everybody who disagrees with me is wrong but that doesn't mean you're right. "People have different ideas, you think Garen loses badly to Riven, I think he doesn't, do I need to keep responding to you until one of us changes idea?" - Mege What you're talking about is called an opinion. You're entitled to one and so is everyone else - but just because you have an opinion doesn't make it factual true. "You obviously have a different conception of the matchup than I do, and you think your conception is indeed the right one but still, this doesn't give you the right to verbally shut down anybody with a different opinion." - Mege This hasn't even been about the facts anymore. You've been needlessly flaming me. I might describe what you say as being idiotic if it is in fact idiotic. I'm sorry if I call a spade a spade. The difference has been that you both have been constantly attacking me personally. Continually implying that I'm some self-victimizing Riven noob - none of which, if even true, would matter the slightest about the topic: Riven counters. "So please, just accept the fact that we think of this differently and stop asking people to respond to every single word you say about it, this is not a battle or a political debate." - Mege The irony about you claiming this isn't a political debate is all that you've done nothing but character assassination and mud slinging. This is a debate about what counters Riven. Not about if I know my Riven or not. So please, take your own advice. "Don't interpretate things, calling someone upon something isn't the same as flaming." - Mege Shucks, that sounds like a longly worded way of just saying you're calling someone out. However, the context was that my attitude was the reason why you started to directly attack me in posts. Your recent post even goes so far as to say "that wasn't flaming.. '''THIS' is''". Grow up. "In the other thread I joined to remark how wrong of yours it was to flame Leyrann in the first place (in case you don't remember, you called him a noob without him giving you any reason to do so)." - Mege This again? I already explained that it was the lightest of jokes. Ley: "All Riven users are just using her cause she's noob friendly!" Me: "What about you?" *drum, drum, cymbal* If it wasn't funny anymore I'm not suprirsed. That joke was beaten to death already. "Wrong again, I didn't "enter and call you a noob" but stated how based off on my opinion it felt like you didn't have much experience on this matchup." - Mege Which is relevant how? As I've already stated, I talked about the math and mechanics about Riven vs Garen meanwhile Leyrann just says "QE Garen wins man, no escape, no time to fight" and you think to yourself... yes, I'm going to call out Star. Meanwhile you have just about everyone else besides Cliff and you actually agreeing with me. You clearly have a vendetta against me and it doesn't matter what I say because you're always going to try to find fault with it and if you can't then you just slander. "In that very same post I also complimented with you (such a flamer mh?). If you consider this flaming then I suggest you re-read all of your posts and notice all of those witty remarks you make (things like "you're a smart cookie", "aw that's cute ^_^" etc. )." - Mege You tried to imply that being well written and thought out was a bad thing. Re-read it yourself. "you theorycrafting is always very well tought and written StarSaviour, '''BUT' it really does feel like you've never touched her''" I mean, you have to think someone's really below your IQ if you want anyone to believe that wasn't a transparently poorly hidden flame. "Oh, you speak so well and you really seem to think it through before speaking BUT you're a complete idiot and know nothing of which you speak." Do you compliment your mom with that mouth? "You also weren't "minding your own buisness" but rather "trying to shut down everyone who doesn't agree with me"." - Mege According to you. There's a difference between us. I'll take your points and tell you why they're wrong or flawed. Example: Leyran says if Garen QE's Riven then Riven is royally screwed because Riven can't fight back or run. I tell her that's stupid because if you can't run then you might as well at the very least AA Garen back so that Garen doesn't get complete free harass on you. And as it turns out, Riven outdamages Garen at the early levels. On the other hand, you'll make your points and if someone tells you you're wrong you flame them, insult them, slander them, put words in their mouth, and feign like you're being so bothered to even write the reply that you're going to quit the thread forever right after this... last... post - basically everything except support your original claim or refute the counter points. "Still self-victimiziation, but whatever, I've already gave my contribution to this thread, I also wish I didn't have to add another off-topic post such as this." - Mege It's self-victimization that I said you could've avoided posting in this thread and avoided going off-topic and derailing another thread? Yeah. It's called a dictionary . Pick one up.